coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7007 (6th February 2009)
Plot Tony pours another scotch. Carla demands that Tony stay away. Steve is far from enthusiastic as he and Lloyd prepare for their night out. Carla struggles to understand the method behind Tony's madness. Tony reveals that he's been grieving too. Lloyd tells Liz and Colin he's taking Steve to a singles' night. Liz becomes concerned when Lloyd tells Colin he's had previous experience in such things. Tony tells Carla that he killed Liam out of love for her. Carla becomes more and more upset. Steve tries to leave on discovering Lloyd has brought him to a singles' night. Steve asks what sort of desperate people come to these events as Bill appears, clearly embarrassed. Tony becomes less confrontational, desperate to make Carla understand. Carla reveals that Liam wanted them to run away together but she turned him down in Tony's favour. Tony reels as he realises that Liam was killed for nothing. Carla tells Tony that she ended it for Liam's sake. She tries to leave but Tony holds her back - they're not finished yet. Liz heads out to the singles' night to check on Lloyd and Steve. Carla's left stunned when Tony says they can still make things work. She'll never forgive him for killing the love of her life. Rita is adamant that Mary's in love with Norris after Mary invites him to come on a cruise with her. Liz arrives at the club much to Lloyd's chagrin as he realises she's checking up on him. Tony is shocked to find Carla fears he'll kill her too. He promises to confess all if only she'll stand by him. Tony is distraught when Carla tells him it's over and demands that she kill him as he can't live without her. A knock on the factory door interrupts them. Tony opens the door to find Wiki saying she must return home. He promises to keep her job open. Alone once more, Carla apologises to Tony for what she's done to him. They embrace but Carla explains that she'll never forgive him. Carla knees Tony in the groin and makes her escape, driving away from him pleading and broken. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Maria Connor - Samia Smith Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Underworld *Unnamed club Notes *Last appearance of Carla Gordon until 19th October 2009 as Alison King went on maternity leave, although she is credited on 9th February 2009 as her voice is heard when Tony tries to call her. *Final appearance of Wanda Opalinska as Wiki Dankowska. Her departure was originally meant to be temporary as the actress went on maternity leave, however it was later decided that the character should not return. *The usual end sequence of a montage of the Street was replaced for this one episode with an overhead shot of Tony Gordon kneeling on the cobbles in the rain after wife Carla has sped off in her car. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla fears for her safety and tries to find a means of escape as Tony makes a chilling confession; Lloyd prepares for a boys' night with Steve; and Mary invites Norris on a cruise. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,550,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD